Personal data is often collected and stored by corporations or service providers in order to manage customers and employees. For example, employee names and social security numbers or client names and purchase histories are acquired and stored for business purposes. As more companies move to online, world-wide transactions, ensuring the correct storage and access protocols for sensitive data has become a complex process. Due to specific country regulations, it is often necessary to store particular data elements in a specific country. Strict controls exist over access to sensitive data elements and the locations from which the data can be accessed.